1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to cargo tie down devices, particularly in aircraft for securing cargo pallets that require quick release adjustment tensioning devices retaining the cargo pallets within the aircraft before release and airborne delivery.
2. Description of Prior Art
Prior art devices of this type are directed to cargo securing and tensioning devices that are used to secure cargo in vehicles including aircraft. Such devices have been specifically developed for these environments with a variety of adjustable features that are required; see for example U.S. Pat. Nos. 7,334,955, 7,249,907, 5,702,196 and 5,159,729.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,159,729, a tie down device is disclosed for cargo that includes a first and second end with an adjustable turnbuckle assembly so that an engagement strap and hook can be adjusted by rotation longitudinally.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,702,196 claims a turnbuckle type adjustable link wherein the turnbuckle has a threaded engagement first rod and a threaded second rod with an intermediate adjustment sleeve and intermediate resilient springs.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,249,907 illustrates a spring-loaded turnbuckle with a quick disconnect having a spring-loaded rod with an attachment hook. A pivot housing is provided on an opposing upper end with an aperture for locking via a pin or padlock.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,334,955 discloses a turnbuckle assembly for a tension member wherein a pivot handle has a bottom pivot housing allowing for adjustable end and angular pivot orientation thereto.
Other prior art cargo tensioning tie downs have been disclosed including an air cargo device that has an adjustable hook for an aircraft engagement with a spring release load chain retainment release in a fixed orientation to one another.